Mother Chrysalis
by Loveheart326
Summary: What happens when a heartless changeling queen kidnapps Flurry Heart and raises her as a child of her's?
1. Chrysalis is Back

Chrysalis is back by Loveheart326

* * *

 _"The baby is an alicorn?!" Twilight said, shocked. "It looks like it" Cadence replied kissing the baby on forehead. "Wow, a unicorn and a pegasus? So she could be a super strong flyer and have crazy baby magic!" Pinkie pie said._

"Ah, all this celebration, over a foal" Chrysalis said, shaked her head and turned around, "Guards!" She yelled. 60 changeling guards came running in, "Yes 'mam?" the head guard steped out of the group. "Go to Crystal Empire and find out more about the new born baby" Chrysalis said, pointing on her magic ball in the middle of the green room.

"Yes, ma'am" He said, turning around to face the other changelings, pointing his hoof to the exit.

When the guards got out of her chambers, she turned around and petted the ball "You might be useful" Chrysalis said with an evil smirk.

"Cadence, dear, are we gonna name the poor little dear,or are we gonna spend our entire visit jjust calling her 'the baby'?" Twilight Velvet asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, we were thinking...Flurry Heart" Cadence smiled as she looked at her husband.

"You know, to remember the occation" Shining said looking at his little sister and her friends.

What they didn't know is that the changeling was listeninng and letting Chrysalis see and hear everything.

 _Chrysalis giggled, "Well, Flurry Heart, enjoy this life-style while you can, GANGER COME HERE!"_

The changeling jumped slightly "Yes, my queen." He said and flew away.

The holed alicorn paced around the room as the armoured changeling came flying in "You called, My Queen?" He said, out of breath.

"Yes, Ganger, that alicorn, she-I'm sure she has so much love in her then most of Equestria, I can feel it, we need to have it" Chrysalis said, hissing at the last words.

"But, my queen, how are you planning on doing that?" The changeling asked, confused.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that, you see one night, we will break into the castel" Her horn sparkled, making a weird eary noise, suddenly all the changeling guards appeared in the room "and then 20 of you will distract Shining Armour and 10 of you will distract princess 'goody two shoes' while I take the little manufacturer" Chrysalis said smirking evily.

"Yes ma'am" all the changelings said together.

Cadence watched as Shining Armour and their lovely daughter played together, she smiled as Flurry flew above the ground while Shining pretended that he couldn't catch her. Flurry Heart giggled as Shining fell on the ground. He felt his horn ache, "Ah" he said.

Flurry Heart broke into laughter. "Flurry!" Cadence cried, rushing fast to her housband.

Shining got up, "I-I'm fine honey" He said rubbing his head. Cadence gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to Flurry "Well, young lady, that wasn't very nice, your father was in pain and you laughed at it" She said in a scolding voice.

"Take it easy honey, she's only 3 months old" Shining said putting a hoof on Cadence's shoulder. She sighed "Fine" She said as she turned to Flurry Heart with a smirk "But this isn't over young lady, get ready for the tickle monster tonight" She said as Flurry Heart giggled, she kissed her on the cheek and went back on her blanket that she rested on to watch Shining and her daughter play again.

It seemed in that moment that everything will be alright, but she was wrong

 _"Alright, it's time for bed" Cadence said tucking Flurry in her bassenet. As Cadence was just about to close the door of the baby's room, Flurry started crying, Cadence walked over to her and with herr magic brought her closer to herself "Shhh-Shhhh, it's ok, do you want a song?" she asked and the baby nodded "Ok" Cadence said with pouted lips._

 _Dancing bears,_

 _Painted wings,_

 _Things I almost remember,_

 _And a song someone sings,_

 _Once upon a December._

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

 _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm,_

 _Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

 _Far away,_

 _Long ago,_

 _Glowing dim as an ember,_

 _Things my heart used to know,_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _"Goodnight, my baby" Cadence said kissing a sleeping Flurry Heart on the forehead. She closed the door._

Chrysalis giggled as she petted the magic ball "Tonight, tonight is the night we are going to take the little brat and the night that changeling race will rule the Equestria" She cried, for that infact was the night that is going to change changelings lives forever.

She turned around and wisteld, changeling guards appeared in front of her "Yes ma'am?"

Chrysalis smirked "Tonight" She said as other changelings nodded, showing that they understand what their queen means by that.

Cadence walked into Flurry's room "Sweetie?" She said petting her "Sweetie wake up, it's time for our night walk" She shook her daughter gently, Flurry Heart finally opened her eyes and started giggling "Shh-Shh, be quiet" Cadence said in a harsher voice "I-I mean, come on, let's go" She said as her eyes turned emerald for a second, Flurry looked her confused and started to cry loudly "Shh-Shh, Everything is going to be alright" Cadence said in a rushed voice "Ugh forget it" She said and green light surrounded her, when the light disappeared it revealed the tall black and green alicorn with holes in her legs and mane "Shut up you little-"

"Who's there?" one of the guards asked. "Ugh we need to go" Chrysalis said as she wistled doezends of changelings appeared out of the sky, they flew into the castle and fought with the guards, Cadence and Shining Armour.

Cadence saw Chrysalis running in the hall "Chrysalis" She said and began running after her.

Chrysalis ran into one of the rooms, she was cornered, or atleast Cadence thought she was "This is the end Chrysalis, now give me my daughter back and you will not be any circumstances" She said bravely, Chrysalis giggled as her horn started to glow, she was lift in the air

"Goodbye, Princess" She said before she disappeared.


	2. Taking Care of the Baby

**First, I want to thank you for those nice comments, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one :3**

 **Btw sorry if this chapter is shorter then the last one, I just didn't have that much insperation these past couple of days (FUC*ING WRITERS BLOCK I FUC*ING HATE YOUUUU)**

 **Btw sorry for any spelling mistakes, I suck at writing XD**

Cadence shut her eyes so the light wouldn't blind her. When she opened them again Chrysalis was gone, there was only a black spot on the carpet where Chrysalis was standing "She's gone" She said running to Shining Armour "Shining, Chrysalis, s-she's gone and s-she took Flurry with her" She said panicked."What?" He asked angerly as he turned and defended himself from the changeling that was attacking him.

"Come back" a voice wad heard and changelings flew away fast. Shining groaned "She's not gonna get away with this" He said looking angerly at the sky. "B-but what if she hurts Flurry?" Cadence asked making Shining look at her "She won't" He said giving her a soft smile which she returned.

* * *

Green mist appeared in Chrysalis's castle and she, herself, appeared coughing "Ugh, I need to stop making grand entrences like this" She said waving her hoof making the mist go away. Flurry started crying, Chyrsalis glared at her "Sto crying" She said bitterly to what Flurry cried even louder, Chrysalis groaned "Why are you crying?"

"M-maybe she needs dipper change?" One of the changelings was heard.

"Well then do it!" Chrysalis yelled and flew away.

Changelings pushed the one who said it near the baby "do I have to do it?" he whined and other changelings nodded, the changeling sighed and turned to the baby in disgust 'why me?' he thought as he changed her dippers.

"S-she's done" He said and green magic was seen around the baby. Chrysalis took Flurry near her "What are you looking at? TO WORK!" She commanded.

Changelings flew away as soon as she said that.

The queen looked at the baby who was smiling at her "What?" She asked as the baby giggled "Why are you smiling?"she asked to which Flurry's reply was just another giggle "You your kind think they're so cute with their tiny whooves and big eyes and not talking, but you know what? You are not gonna get to me, I never did or will I love you or want you, you just serve for feeding purposes" Chrysalis said as the baby smiled because she wasn't really paying attention on what Chrysalis was saying.

Chrysalis groaned "you are going to bed" She said levitating the baby and tucking her in the bed. She was going out of the door when the baby started crying, Chrysalis cringed at the squeeky sound, "ugh, this hurts" She said making to earplugs appear and plugging them in her ears, when she did so her face relaxed "ah all better" she said to which the baby started crying even louder, destroying the earlops, "OK WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Chrysalis asked, clearly irritated to which Flurry started giggling and spreading her wings out.

Chrysalis groaned "I do not speak baby" Flurry stopped smiling but still had her wings out.

Chrysalis sighed "You want a song...don't you?" Chrysalis said in a defeted voice to which Flurry Heart giggled and nodded.

"I-I'm not good at singing" Chrysalis said in a shy voice, which was very unlikely for her, she was the queen of the changelings, she is one of the most powerful ponies in all of Equestria, she defeated Celestia for crying out loud and here she is being shy because of her singing voice and to a foal! "Do you want a story instead" She asked to which Flurry's expression didn't change "...I'll take that as a yes" she said and sat beside Flurry. "You know The Princess of Ozquestria right?" Chrysalis asked, but Flurry looked at her blankly "Oh come on! Your mother never told you the story of a mare from Kansoats that was sent to a magical land of Ozquestria?" Chrysalis asked and Flurry smiled "I'll take that as a yes" Chrysalis said, clearly bored.

"So, as you know there's been the Wicked Queen of the West and there was Clinda the good, well The Princess of Ozquestria hid is that the two of them were friends, they were inseparable, but when they first met they loathed each other" Chrysalis paused "Do you know why she became evil?" Flurry shook her head in a curiousity "S-...she became evil because everypony was afraid or disgusted by her, only because she was different! Then she went to the Princess and she found out that she is not all she appears to be! She had good intentions, but in the end she got nothing in return! Everypony was afraid of her, in the end she was melted, but why?! Because the Ozquestrians thought that she's evil just because of her appearence! Not what's on the inside!" Chrysalis said, getting angrier by every second.

She then looked at Flurry and calmed down, she didin't know what it was, she loathed the little thing before, but now she looked like she understood every word Chrysalis was saying, like she knew that Chrysalis knew what that felt like, being feared just by the outside, of course over all these years of being feared by the others, she grew to be bitter inside, if everypony thought she was evil, she will be evil, Chrysalis snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the little alicorn. "Goodnight" She said and went into her room.

She looked out of the window, she needed sometime alone, she stepped in front of the big window, spread her wings and flew away.

* * *

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


End file.
